


Learning How to Fall in Love

by Linkette42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Boyfriends, First Love, First Meetings, Gavin can go from cinnamon role to SINnamon role real quick, Gavin is a precious bean, He isn't as innocent as he seems, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkette42/pseuds/Linkette42
Summary: Gavin Dawnson, soon to be college student, meets a beautiful man Jake at a local night club. They fall in love fast, but not all things are as they seem. Secrets are being kept, and soon will be revealed. Will Gavin and Jake make it work out? Or will someone new come along?





	Learning How to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my own writing, well besides cross posting this on Tapas.. Anyways, I hope you enjoy part one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting my work, besides on Tapas.. hope you enjoy it!

It was the first day of summer before starting my freshman year at college, and I had decided to make the most of it. I hadn’t been accepted anywhere special, just the local University in my hometown. However I still felt like a grand celebration was in order.

A really close family friend is the bouncer at a club I like to frequent. He’s terrible at his job however seeing as he never cards me. To which I am eternally grateful for, so I shouldn’t complain about it. Anyways, it had been decided that this club would be the destination of tonight's celebration.

Upon my entry I casually walked up to the bar and ordered one of my usual ciders. When the all too familiar taste reached my tongue it felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I had really needed this. The stress from applying to colleges and hoping to get accepted to a decent one had broke me a while ago, and I didn’t allow myself any time to recover. Before long I had finished several beers and was feeling quite buzzed. It was now drunk Gavin’s time to shine. Drunk me is just a much more confident version of the normal me, but sometimes I am left wondering if we really ate the same person. My drunk persona is also quite a flirt and free with his charms. In addition to that he loves to dance and is an amazing conversationalist. Normal Gavin is too shy for any of that. The normal me isn’t even 100% comfortable with being out of the closet yet. But the normal me was becoming less and less present; my drunk persona was officially taking over, and he saw something that he liked. Well, more like someone.

A slender, pale, tall man with long black hair. Silver wire framed glasses adorned his face, framing his brilliant blue eyes perfectly. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black pea coat over it, black dress pants, with nice dress shoes and a scarf loosely wrapped around his neck. Not what I would pick to wear somewhere like here, but it suited him well. To me he looked kind of looked like a business man. He also looked like the embodiment of perfection. I could feel my confidence level increasing as I approached the table he was sitting at.

“Are you a keyboard? Cause you’re just my type.” My pick up lines were cheesy as hell, but somehow they had always worked out for me. The man chuckled. He chuckled at my stupid joke of a pick up line, and I swear for a moment my heart skipped a beat.

“That was cute!” He smiled at me and my heart started pounding. “My name is Jake, by the way.”

“I-I'm Gavin..” I stammered. “Could I buy you a drink and maybe keep you company? You look a bit lonely over here.”

“That would be lovely, and for my drink I will have whatever you recommend.”

Leaving Jake's side briefly I ordered two ciders, feeling like I already needed another drink. It wasn’t like drunk me to get all flustered over something so simple, or get worked up over anything at all.

“So Jake..” I paused to take a sip of my drink. “Why are you dressed up all fancy? You look like you belong in an office.” My curiosity needed to be satisfied.

Jake's face flushed a light pink and he looked down. “Truthfully I’ve never been to a place like this before, so I didn’t know how I should dress.”

I had to admit that this man is pretty damn cute. “Well you look great if it’s any consolation.”

My compliment earned another smile from Jake, which made my heart start beating even faster than before. In an attempt to ease my anxiety I switched from drinking cider to tequila. Jake kept it classy and swapped to champagne. We talked for what seemed like hours and I hung onto his every word. I talked about my hopes and dreams, my dog that I would have to leave with my mom when school starts; anything I could think of I said, and Jake listened attentively. I was no longer anxious, just quite drunk and even more intoxicated by Jake's presence.

Finally the liquor had given me enough courage to ask Jake to dance with me. I took him by the hand and lead him onto the crowded dance floor. Loud rap music was playing, not my favorite genre but luckily I can dance to anything.

Jake was just standing around awkwardly. “I don’t know how to dance to this..” he admitted.

I took his hands and placed them on my hips. “You just move your ass like this.” I joked, smiling at Jake while I began to sway my hips side to side.

He moved in close and did the same, and in that moment I swear that my heart was going to burst out of my chest. After a few moments Jake became more comfortable. One hand was still firmly holding onto my hip, the other roaming across my chest. I turned my head to look up at Jake, and in that instant his lips met mine. He pressed his body firmly against mine and I swear I could feel his.. this just became too much for me to handle. Abruptly I broke away from Jake's intimate embrace.

“I-I need another drink!” I blurted as I rushed towards the bar.

I did two more shots of tequila. What’s wrong with me?! Why was this older, over dressed man making me feel so anxious? Feel so vulnerable? Making me feel like normal, shy me? This façade of mine had been so carefully constructed that it was pretty much unbreakable. But Jake had managed to destroy it all in just a few hours.

After I managed to regain some of my confidence I searched for Jake. I needed to apologize to him for storming off before. Minutes after beginning my search I found him at a table listlessly sipping a glass of champagne. For a brief moment I just stood there and watched him, he looked so elegant. As I was looking him over I noticed that he removed his coat and scarf. In addition to that he had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and undone a few of the buttons. It made him look much more relaxed but also.. sexy.

“Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to join me?” Jake called out to me over the booming bass, he grinned. Be still my heart.

When I rejoined Jake we discussed many things. I was reluctant to lead him onto the dance floor again, or to mention the brief kiss that we shared. There were many questions that I needed answers to. First I had to find out what it is about Jake that makes me react the way I do. What makes him so damn special? It was infuriating and it made me want to distance myself, but at the same time I wanted us to grow closer to one another. This Jake person was an interesting individual. I took advantage of this opportunity. The more we drank the more we talked, the more I learned about Jake. He was so captivating that I could listen to him forever.

As the time passed I became more and more drunk, and my vision began to blur. My head was spinning and my face was warm, but I wanted to go dance with Jake again. He initially declined my offer but after a few seconds of pouting he agreed, only for one song he said. But as soon as I stood up I nearly fell over. Jake wrapped an arm around my waist so I could attempt to regain my balance, I did not. Instead I fell forward again, this time I was caught in Jake's embrace. I buried my face into his chest, he smelled like cheap champagne and mint.

Jake wrapped his arms around me. “We need to get you home, you drank away too much.”

But I didn’t want this night to end. I wanted to stay in this moment with Jake forever. He kept his arms around me as we walked outside of the club. Jake hailed us a cab and even helped me get inside. He spoke briefly to the driver, and then Jake turned his attention to me.

“I’m bringing you to my place, I hope that’s not weird..” he whispered to me.

“Not weird at all.” I mumbled as I carefully rested my head on Jake's shoulder. “I didn’t want this night to end yet.” Jake responded but I didn’t hear him, I was already falling asleep.

Jake woke me when we arrived at his apartment, he said that he couldn’t carry me up the stairs. It took us a while to get up the stairs and Jake had to hold onto me while he unlocked the door.

We stumbled into his place, Jake’s arm still around my waist as he closed and locked the door. Step by step we eventually made it to the couch. As Jake was carefully setting me down, I grabbed the front of his shirt and used that to pull him on top of me.

His face immediately became red. "Gavin.. what are you doing?" Jake asked, clearly shocked by my actions.

“Don't be shy,” I attempted to say seductively, “You invited me into your home, you know what comes next.”

“Th-That was not my intention, Gavin. Honestly!” Jake sat up with a sigh. “It would be nice, but under different circumstances.”

His words left me confused and embarrassed. He doesn’t want me? We met, got acquainted, got very drunk, and went to his house. So we should be having sex right now! Isn’t that how these things work?!

“You didn’t bring me here to sleep with me?”

“Not when you’re drunk, Gavin. I don’t do dubious consent.” He paused. “I’ll kiss you, if you would like that.”

“Very much!” I pounced into him, and looked deeply into the ocean in his eyes. Jake was gazing longingly at me, and for a moment I became very self conscious.

“Your freckles are like stars.” He mused. Jake’s fingers crept their way to my shoulders. “They are even here too.. so beautiful.”

Jake’s face moved closer toward mine, our noses almost touching. Things were moving so slow it was agonizing.

“Gavin.” The tone of his voice was much lower than earlier, it almost sounded seductive.

“Kiss me already!” I squeaked, then covered my face to hide my blush.

“I cant if you keep your hands there.”

Cautiously, I removed my hands from my face to see Jake still sitting in front of me.

“Do I make you nervous, Gavin? You seemed so eager earlier.”

“Your kindness makes me nervous.” I admitted. “Usually when I go to someone’s home drunk it’s explicitly to have sex, and you said that you don’t want to have sex with me.”

“Half truth. Just not while you’re drunk. How about I meet you halfway tonight?”

Before I could answer I was pushed down onto the couch, Jake sitting on top of me pulling off his shirt. The look in his eyes said that he was about to devour me. His hands were on my hips, gently working their way to the expanse of my stomach that was left uncovered by my crop top. Light touches traced my skin as his other hand made it all the way up my already short shirt. Too soon Jake’s hands stopped moving. I felt Jake’s weight shift, his body was now pressing against mine, his face buried into the crook of my neck.

“Maybe I can’t meet you halfway after all..” he sighed. “Just one look at that cute face you were making was almost enough to make me lose control.”

“Then just kiss me; meet me part way next time.”

As soon as I stopped speaking Jake's lips crashed onto mine. He lingered for a moment before pulling away.

“So there's a next time?”

“If you want there to be, I know I want a next time.”

Instead of speaking Jake kissed me. Hungry lips overlapping mine, a warm tongue begging for entry. Deft hands found their way back up my shirt; we parted for a moment so he could remove it. A quick mouth met the skin of my chest, leaving a trail of red marks as Jake made his way to my hipbone. All too soon Jake stopped, he arose from couch and then knelt down beside me. Gently, he removed my socks and shoes.

“Do you wants to sleep in your shorts?” Jake asked.

“Sleep? Now, after all that?”

“If you still want me in the morning, you can have me.” He purred into my ear, the sensation made me shiver. “But for now you should try to get some sleep.”

Jake picked me up so easily, as if I weighed nothing. He carried me into his bedroom, laid me down on his bad, then wrapped me up tightly in a fleece blanket. My eyes felt heavy as soon my head hit the pillow, and the bed is so comfy. Jake's bed..

“Is it really okay that I’m sleeping in your bed? I really wouldn’t mind being on the couch..”

“It's fine, I promise.” He assured, “So sleep now; I really need to go before I start misbehaving again..”

With that Jake left the room, putting an end to our magical night. Soon after I drifted off into a deep slumber, forgetting that sober me would have to deal with the outcome of all of this in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate anyone who reads this and leaves it love. I hope it wasn't too awful, and that you'll stay for Gavin's journey!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't to awful.. 😂 Please show this chapter some love if you liked it! And I appreciate all of those who read this, I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
